Selfish Request
by meshi-chan
Summary: Yamamoto Takeshi mendapat undangan beasiswa khusus baseball dari SMA ternama yang terkenal akan kehebatan tim baseball-nya. Pemuda yang menyandang titel 'Vongola X Rain Guardian' itu ragu dan bingung apakah ia harus menerima atau menolak tawaran beasiswa tersebut. slight xover with Daiya no Ace. Yamamoto-centric. no pairing. fanfic apaini.


Pemuda itu menggenggam kertas di tangannya dengan erat. Dibacanya terus surat itu berkali-kali hingga ia hafal dengan setiap kata yang tertulis di atas kertas itu. Saking hafalnya, ia sampai muak bila ia membacanya kembali,

UNDANGAN BEASISWA BASEBALL MASUK SMA SEIDOU

Kalimat tersebut dicetak dengan huruf besar, dengan font berwarna biru tua dan terkesan hebat. Di kepala surat, terdapat emblem SMA Seidou yang berwarna emas, di sampingnya terdapat alamat sekolah, nomor telepon, nomor faksimili, serta alamat email sekolah tersebut. Tetapi, sehebat apapun usaha para staf humas SMA yang terletak di Tokyo itu untuk membuat surat undangan ini, tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang muncul di benak Yamamoto Takeshi sedari tadi.

Pertanyaan, "Aku harus bagaimana?" pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepalanya bagaikan radio rusak, berulang-ulang. Pemuda itu hanya bisa menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan perasaan bercampur-aduk. Ia berpikir ulang tentang bagaimana surat tersebut bisa sampai ke tangannya.

Beberapa hari lalu, Gokudera Hayato dan Tsunayoshi Sawada selesai menyelenggarakan belajar bersama di rumah Yoshida Haru, bersama Reborn tentunya. Hal ini mereka lakukan demi persiapan untuk ujian masuk SMA yang akan diadakan beberapa minggu lagi. Belajar bersama ini diselenggarakan mendadak setelah Yamamoto dan Tsuna mendapat kembali hasil _try out_ mereka dan hasil tersebut membuktikan bahwa Yamamoto dan Tsuna sama sekali tidak siap menghadapi ujian masuk SMA.

Sepulangnya, Yamamoto melihat surat tergeletak di meja belajarnya. Ketika ditanya kepada sang ayah, ia menjawab, "Seorang wanita muda memberikannya tadi. Ia ingin berbicara denganmu tetapi ayah bilang kamu sedang pergi. Ia bilang akan kembali besok dan usahakan kau di rumah ya."

"Apa ayah tahu wanita muda itu siapa dan dari mana?" tanya Yamamoto heran.

Ayahnya berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Takashima Rei. Asisten klub baseball SMA Seidou." Mendengar jawaban sang ayah, mata Yamamoto Takeshi melebar. Memori sebuah pertandingan melintas di otaknya. Memori sebuah pertandingan yang membuat semangatnya menggebu-gebu. Perasaannya meluap-luap. SMA Seidou itu..?

Karenanya perasaan Yamamoto bercampur aduk. Senang? Tentu saja. SMA Seidou adalah salah satu sekolah dengan tim baseball terkuat dan terkenal seantero Negeri Sakura. Namun belakangan ini, sekolah _powerhouse_ itu berkali-kali digunjing dan digosipkan akan menjadi salah satu _Fallen Championship_ karena walaupun memiliki banyak pemain bagus serta rekor pertandingan yang baik, SMA Seidou tak kunjung bertanding di stadium Koshien, sebuah stadium suci dan sakral yang terletak di Osaka bagi mereka para pecinta baseball, selama enam musim pertandingan baseball SMA (hampir dua belas kali kesempatan) berturut-turut kendati dilabeli sebagai salah satu _powerhouse_ olahraga baseball. Hal ini dipatahkan ketika tim tersebut berhasil memenangkan turnamen musim gugur dan memperoleh kesempatan untuk bertanding di _Spring Koshien_ tahun lalu.

Pertandingan itu Yamamoto saksikan bersama Tsuna, Gokudera, Reborn, Enma dan Kaoru ketika mereka pergi ke Tokyo untuk mengunjungi sang Vongola Nino yang sedang berkunjung ke Jepang dan pertandingan final turnamen musim gugur di Tokyo antara SMA Seidou dan SMA Yakushi kebetulan berada di hari yang sama (Ia ingat bagaimana dirinya dan Kaoru memohon kepada Reborn, Tsuna dan Enma agar mereka dapat menonton pertandingan tersebut). Yamamoto juga ingat bagaimana pertandingan itu berlangsung. Kedua tim yang bertanding dengan kekuatan seimbang, _pitcher relay_ tim berseragam biru, pemain SMA Yakushi dengan nomor punggung 5 yang memukul bola-bola yang dilemparkan oleh tiga _pitcher_ s dari SMA Seidou hingga melambung tinggi serta sorakan kencang para suporter tim SMA Seidou saat kapten mereka berdiri tegak setelah terjatuh ketika menyentuh _home base_ , mengacungkan tangan kanannya sambil berjalan menuju _dugout_ karena sukses memutar balik skor pertandingan menjadi 4-3, dengan SMA Seidou memimpin. Singkat kata, SMA Seidou adalah salah satu SMA idaman bagi para pelajar SMP yang mencintai olahraga baseball dan ingin menjejakkan kaki di tanah suci Koshien. Salah satu impian Yamamoto sedari kecil.

Sayangnya, di sisi lain, ia juga bingung. Heran. Bagaimana ia bisa menyampaikan berita ini kepada teman-teman baiknya? Kepada Gokudera? Sasagawa-san? Hibari? Chrome? Enma? Kaoru? Teman-teman yang lain ketika mereka sudah berjanji untuk masuk SMA Namimori bersama-sama? Ketika Yamamoto sudah berjanji akan selalu menemani Tsuna sebagai tangan kirinya? (Gokudera sebagai tangan kanan Tsuna tentu saja). Ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi teman-temannya nanti.

Oh, tentu saja ia tidak memberitahu siapa-siapa soal surat tersebut. Tidak ada yang mengetahuinya kecuali sang ayah. Setiap malam Yamamoto selalu memikirkan cara untuk memberitahu surat itu kepada Tsuna, Gokudera, dan kawan-kawannya namun yang ia lakukan pada akhirnya hanyalah merenung akan keputusan yang ia akan ambil. Begitulah aktivitasnya beberapa hari belakangan. Ia bangun, pergi ke sekolah, belajar, belajar dengan Tsuna dan Gokudera setelah pulang sekolah, sampai rumah ia akan makan malam dan mandi, lalu menatapi surat tersebut semalam suntuk.

Tidak heran bila waktu berjalan sangat cepat ketika Yamamoto melirik keluar jendela. Dari kejauhan ia melihat matahari mulai menampakkan batang hidungnya dan memancarkan sinarnya, pertanda bahwa fajar telah menyingsing dan hari telah pagi. Matanya melirik kembali surat undangan di tangannya lalu dua brosur (satu tentang SMA Seidou dan satu lagi berisi spesifik tentang klub baseball-nya) yang berada di dekat bantalnya. Ia sama sekali tak sadar ia tidak tidur semalam suntuk dan hanya menatap secarik surat itu sepanjang malam dan pikirannya terlalu sibuk memutar gir demi menemukan solusi terbaik untuk permasalahan yang Yamamoto hadapi sekarang. Suara sang ayah memanggilnya untuk membantu membongkar kiriman dari _supplier_ bahan mentah untuk pembuatan sushi milik ayahnya membuat pemuda berumur 15 tahun itu beranjak dari futon dan segera berjalan keluar.

"Takeshi, apa kau sudah menetapkan pilihanmu?" tanya sang ayah yang sedang membersihkan ikan di wastafel dapur. Yamamoto yang sedang menata kursi dan membersihkan meja di ruang kedai sushi yang dimilikinya, sebuah kebiasaan yang ia lakukan semenjak ibunya meninggal dunia, terdiam mendengar pertanyaan sang ayah.

"Belum." Jawabnya singkat. Sang ayah hanya menghela napas mendengar jawaban putranya.

"Jangan lupa, hari ini Takashima-san akan datang. Usahakan kau pulang cepat." Ujar sang ayah yang masih membersihkan ikan.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Yamamoto singkat sambil melanjutkan menata ruang kedai Takesushi. Setelah selesai menata ruang kedai, Yamamoto kembali ke kamarnya dan bersiap-siap untuk sekolah. Ia merapikan futon dan memakai seragam SMP Namimori miliknya, memasukkan Vongola Gear miliknya ke dalam saku blazer sekolahnya. Ia menatap surat undangan dari Seidou itu kembali. Ia mendengar suara Gokudera dan Tsuna yang memanggilnya dari luar rumahnya dan menaruh surat serta brosur itu ke dalam laci meja belajarnya dan segera berlari keluar rumah.

* * *

 **SELFISH REQUEST**

 **Fandom : Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

 **Characters : Yamamoto Takeshi-centric**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own anything beside this fanfiction I wrote. KHR and Daiya belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

"Yamamoto-kun? Kau mendengarkan?" panggil Tsunayoshi Sawada sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah teman baiknya, menyadarkan pemuda itu dari lamunannya.

"Tsuna? Tadi kau bilang apa? Maaf aku tidak mendengarkan" Yamamoto bertanya balik kepada pemuda dengan rambut coklatnya yang melawan gravitasi dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Kejadian itu membuat Gokudera mulai mengomeli Yamamoto dengan kesal dan hanya dijawab dengan tawaan khas milik Yamamoto Takeshi.

Tsuna menghela napas melihat kelakuan teman baiknya sebelum berkata, "Dino-san akan datang ke rumah hari ini dan ia ingin berbicara kepada kita tentang sesuatu yang kata Reborn cukup penting. Kau akan datang bukan?" tanya Tsuna.

Yamamoto terdiam kembali, "Wah, maaf Tsuna. Sepertinya aku akan _pass_ dulu. Ayahku memerlukanku sepulang sekolah nanti. Aku mungkin hanya bisa menitip salam kepada Dino-san." Jawab Yamamoto sambil menggaruk kepalanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, tetapi—"

"Apa boleh buat kalau Yamamoto sibuk kita tidak perlu memaksakannya. Tsuna nanti bisa mampir ke rumahnya untuk memberitahu tentang rapat kita dengan Dino, bukan?" potong Reborn yang sedari tadi bertengger di bahu Tsuna. Melihat pandangan Reborn yang tajam dan entah kenapa intimidasi bagi Tsuna, membuat Vongola Decimo itu mengangguk pelan.

"Terima kasih, Tsuna! Maaf ya?" Yamamoto berkata kembali. Pemuda itu lalu kembali mengobrol dengan Gokudera yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Tsuna melirik Yamamoto dengan perasaan khawatir. Pasalnya pemuda berambut hitam itu sedari tadi semakin sering melamun dan Tsuna berpikir sang rain guardian sedang memiliki banyak pikiran. Padahal, tidak apa-apakan untuk bercerita. 'Jangan pendam semuanya sendiri, Yamamoto.' Pikir Tsuna dan ketiga sahabat (plus 1 tutor) itu sampai di depan gerbang SMP Namimori.

Gokudera Hayato merasa ada yang salah sama Yamamoto Takeshi—si maniak baseball itu. Awalnya mungkin ia merasa tidak ada yang salah karena pemuda itu bersikap seperti biasanya, tertawa dengan tawanya yang khas, tersenyum dengan cengirannya yang khas, suara 'maa maa' yang ia lontarkan jikalau pemuda berambut abu-abu itu mulai mengomeli dirinya.

Namun, hari ini ada yang aneh. Yamamoto tetap tersenyum bodoh, tertawa bodoh, dan lain-lain tapi ia juga sering melamun. Selama pelajaran tadi juga, ia memandang keluar jendela dan kepalanya tidak menyentuh meja atau memberitahu bahwa ia akan tertidur seperti biasa. Yamamoto tetap tidak memerhatikan pelajaran tetapi ia tidak tidur. Itu hal yang baru. Tetapi tetap saja, Gokudera harus meminjamkan catatannya kepada Yamamoto nanti.

Gokudera berencana untuk mengajak Yamamoto berbicara karena ia yakin ada sesuatu yang salah oleh Yamamoto hari ini.

"Gokudera-kun, kau melihat Yamamoto-kun?" "Jyuudaime, kau melihat si maniak baseball?"

Keduanya terdiam sejenak ketika pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Gokudera dan Tsuna secara bersamaan. Keduanya sama-sama mencari sang rain guardian yang entah mengapa, menghilang sejak periode istirahat dimulai.

* * *

"Kau masih menyukai baseball, Yamamoto?" tanya sebuah suara di belakang Yamamoto. Pemuda yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di pagar kawat atap sekolah SMP Namimori sambil menyeruput susu kotak itu menoleh kearah sumber suara. Reborn, berdiri di belakangnya dengan senyum kecil. Bayi ex-arcobaleno itu sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda pertumbuhan seperti layaknya anak kecil. Tingginya bertambah beberapa senti semenjak kutukan arcobaleno berhasil dipatahkan tahun lalu. Yamamoto memilih untuk diam.

"Aku tahu SMA Seidou di Tokyo telah merekrutmu. Kau hebat, Yamamoto." Puji Reborn sambil berjalan kearah sang rain guradian. Yamamoto hanya mengeluarkan tawa pelan. Reborn lalu menyandarkan tubuh kecilnya ke pagar SMP Namimori di sebelah Yamamoto. "Apa kau akan mengambilnya? Beasiswa itu?"

Yamamoto tetap diam. Ia menyeruput susu kotaknya dan pandangannya terarah kepada lapangan baseball SMP Namimori, dimana beberapa murid berseragam baseball sedang latihan ringan.

"Ambil saja beasiswa itu, Yamamoto." Ucap Reborn. Ucapan itu membuat Yamamoto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sang assassin ex-arcobaleno yang menurunkan topi fedoranya.

"Tapi.. Kalau aku mengambilnya—"

"Yah, jujur saja. Aku lebih mau kau fokus melatih skill bermain pedang daripada bermain baseball. Tetapi, kalau kau bermain baseball, ada kemungkinan kau membuka peluang bisnis untuk Vongola Cooperation di Jepang karena olahraga ini populer. Karena olahraga ini populer, banyak perusahaan yang menjadi sponsor dan sponsor-sponsor itulah yang nantinya menjadi partner bisnis untuk Vongola Cooperation. " Jelas Reborn kembali. "Selain peluang bisnis, bisa juga digunakan untuk merekrut orang-orang yang memiliki keahlian sepertimu."

Yamamoto terdiam kembali. Ia kembali mengallihkan perhatiannya kearah lapangan.

"Aku takut kemampuanku menguasai permainan pedang akan tumpul. Masuk ke SMA _powerhouse_ itu berarti aku harus siap mendedikasi 3 tahun di SMA bermain baseball. Aku takkan punya waktu untuk ikut bertarung atau melindungi Tsuna padahal aku adalah tangan kirinya.." ucap Yamamoto. Hal inilah yang membuatnya takut dari awal. Takut ia takkan berguna bagi Tsuna nantinya. Takut ia takkan menjadi tangan kiri Tsuna kembali.

"Kau memberi terlalu banyak, Yamamoto. Kau berhak mendapatkan yang banyak pula." Jawab Reborn, menendang pelan kaki pemuda itu sebelum berjalan pergi, entah kemana. Yamamoto memandang punggung kecil sang ex-arcobaleno itu sebelum kembali memandang ke bawah.

* * *

Yamamoto berjalan pulang. Sebenarnya hari ini, ia, Tsuna, Gokudera dan Sasagawa Kyoko menggelar belajar bersama sepulang sekolah, namun karena ayahnya menelpon dan berkata bahwa utusan dari SMA Seidou akan mengunjungi mereka malam ini, Yamamoto izin tidak ikut sesi belajar kali ini.

Seiring berjalan pulang, pikiran Yamamoto entah mengapa penuh sekali. Tidak heran ia mengalami konflik batin saat ini. Ia heran apakah ia harus mengambil beasiswa dari SMA Seidou tersebut atau menolaknya agar ia dapat bersekolah di SMA Namimori. Tetapi, bila ia menolaknya, Yamamoto berusaha untuk berpikir berdasarkan realita yaitu, kecil sangat kemungkinannya mereka bisa bertanding tingkat nasional atau bertanding di Koshien.

Karena pikirannya yang memenuhi kepalanya, Yamamoto tidak melihat sekelilingnya saat ia berjalan, membuatnya hampir menabrak seseorang yang bersepeda di pertigaan, beruntung orang yang mengendarai sepeda sempat mengerem sebelum sepedanya menabrak tubuh pemuda berumur 15 tahun itu. Walaupun tidak tertabrak, Yamamoto sempat terjatuh.

"Ah! Yamamoto-kun, hati-hati kalau berjalan!" tegur si pengendara sepeda. Yamamoto mendongak dan melihat pemuda berambut merah yang sangat ia kenal, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kepala keluarga Simon Famiglia, Kozato Enma.

"Ah, terima kasih, Enma!" ucap Yamamoto dengan napas memburu. "Maaf, aku tidak lihat—" Enma memperhatikan Yamamoto meraih telepon genggamnya dari saku dan mengecek layarnya, sepertinya ia baru saja menerima sms dari seseorang, pikir Enma.

Seketika mata Yamamoto melebar dan pemuda itu segera berdiri, memungut tas-nya yang terjatuh tadi dan tiba-tiba berlari. "Maaf, Enma! Aku buru-buru! Aku akan mentraktirmu roti kapan-kapan—besok mungkin! Duluan ya!"

Enma sempat meneriakkan kepada pemuda itu untuk berhati-hati, yang hanya dibalas oleh lambaian tangan si pemuda tersebut. Walaupun dalam hitungan detik, pemuda pecinta baseball itu lenyap dari pandangan.

* * *

"Ada apa, Jyuudaime?" tanya Gokudera ketika melihat Tsuna meraih sebuah buku tulis yang terdapat di sebuah meja di belakang kelas. Sesi belajar telah usai dan ketiga murid itu sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Buku tulis pelajaran Biologi milik Yamamoto-kun tertinggal. Padahal besok kita ada ulangan Biologi, kenapa bisa tertinggal ya?" ujar Tsuna sambil membuka halaman di buku tulis tersebut.

"Aku saja yang mengantarkannya ke rumah Yamamoto-kun, Tsuna-kun. Kebetulan kalau pulang sekolah, rumahku dan tokonya satu arah." Tawar Kyoko yang sudah berada di pintu kelas, bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Kyoko-chan! Aku saja yang mengembalikannya. Oh! Dan terima kasih sudah mau mengajariku tadi." Ujar Tsuna sambil tersenyum lebar kearah gadis berambut oranye itu. Kyoko mengangguk dan pamit untuk pulang terlebih dahulu.

Gokudera dan Tsuna berpisah di depan gerbang sekolah SMP Namimori. Gokudera berkali-kali meminta maaf karena ia tidak bisa menemani Tsuna untuk mengembalikan buku tulis milik Yamamoto karena ada sesuatu yang harus ia kerjakan sebelum nanti mampir kerumah Tsuna karena Dino akan datang. Tsuna berjalan kearah restoran Takesushi sendirian. Itulah saat ia merasa bosan dan iseng membuka catatan milik Yamamoto.

Isinya berantakan. Memang ada beberapa catatan penting tapi rata-rata berisi coret-coretan dan beberapa gambar yang Yamamoto buat. Ada beberapa yang menarik perhatian Tsuna.

 _Kami akan bertanding semifinal tingkat prefektur \\(^ ^)/!_

"Aaah.. Yamamoto-kun saat itu memang sangat senang saat tim bisa bertanding untuk merebut _best four_. Dia pasti merasa sedih saat kalah.." tutur Tsuna. Pemuda itu membalikkan halaman berikutnya dan menemukan tulisan dimana kalimatnya sudah dicoret-coret beberapa kali.

Namun, Tsuna yakin ia bisa membacanya. Walaupun tulisan Yamamoto tidak bisa digolongkan sebagai tulisan yang bagus, tapi Tsuna sudah dilatih untuk membaca tulisan yang sulit dibaca oleh Reborn.

 _Kita kalah. Aaahh.. Aku masih ingin bermain baseball di SMA. Aku masih ingin tampil di Ko-_

Kalimat itu berhenti disitu. Tampaknya Tsuna mengetahui saat itu Yamamoto merasa malu bila mengakui baseball masih menjadi salah satu hal yang penting dalam kehidupannya, ketika ia dan Gokudera berjanji akan lebih konsentrasi dalam mengembangkan _skill_ mereka dengan Vongola Gear demi Tsuna.

Langkah sang ketua Vongola kesepuluh terhenti.

* * *

"Aku pulang!" Yamamoto berseru sambil menggeser pintu toko sushi yang dikelola oleh sang ayah. Hari itu, restorannya tutup karena kedatangan utusan dari SMA Seidou. Yamamoto melihat dua sosok duduk di meja _counter_ dekat _conveyor belt_. Ia melihat seorang wanita dan... seseorang dengan rambut merah muda?

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, yang tampaknya sedari tadi sedang berbincang dengan tamunya, mendongak ketika mendengar anak semata wayangnya sudah pulang. Ia tersenyum lebar dan keluar dari dapur untuk menyambut putranya.

"Ah, Takeshi. Datang juga kau. Ternyata Takashima-san sudah pernah datang ke Namimori jadi ia mengetahui jalan-jalan di kota ini, dan ia datang dengan kereta yang berangkat lebih awal." Jelas sang ayah. Yamamoto menaruh tas miliknya di meja terdekat dan berjalan kearah _counter_.

Kedua orang yang duduk di meja _counter_ itu berdiri dan membungkuk pelan ketika Yamamoto menghampiri mereka. Sang wanita yang berkacamata tersenyum sementara orang di sebelahnya, pemuda (karena ia mengenakan _blazer_ sekolah SMA Seidouserta celana panjang, dan Yamamoto mengasumsikan dia adalah seorang pria) berambut merah muda yang diikat satu dan salah satu matanya tertutupi poni panjangnya, juga tersenyum kearah Yamamoto.

"Selamat sore, Yamamoto-kun. Namaku Takashima Rei, aku wakil manajer dari klub baseball di SMA Seidou. Aku bertanggung jawab dalam hal rekrutmen. Di sebelahku adalah Kominato Haruichi-kun. Dia adalah wakil kapten dari klub baseball di SMA Seidou. Salam kenal." Sapa sang wanita sambil membenarkan kacamatanya, tersenyum kembali kearah Yamamoto.

"Kapten kami menyampaikan permintaan maafnya karena ketidakhadirannya. Ada masalah yang tidak terduga muncul sehingga ia mengirimku." Lanjut sang pemuda. Ia lalu memperhatikan Yamamoto kembali, sebelum berkata,

"Yamamoto Takeshi-kun, bukan? Namamu sudah tidak asing lagi lho. Tidak ada murid SMP yang bisa mencetak empat kali _homerun_ di empat pertandingannya berturut-turut. Kau sudah menjadi bahan perbincangan di sirkuit baseball SMA. Khususnya SMA-SMA ternama di Tokyo" Ucap Kominato sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ah.. Ya, terima kasih atas pujiannya." Jawab Yamamoto yang mendadak menjadi salah tingkah sendiri. Di satu sisi, ia merasa senang bahwa keahliannya dalam bermain baseball dipuji oleh salah satu pemain ternama di SMA Seidou, Kominato Haruichi.

Yamamoto ingat ketika ia menyaksikan pertandingan SMA Seidou melawan SMA Yakushi beberapa waktu silam. Pemuda berambut merah muda, yang pada waktu itu masih duduk di bangku kelas 1 SMA sepertinya karena tubuhnya tidak setinggi sekarang, memukul _pitch_ pertama yang dilempar oleh _pitcher_ SMA Yakushi, Sanada Shunpei, bola itu melambung dan jatuh di tengah-tengah lapangan, tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat menangkap bola tersebut.

Itu cukup hebat lho, bila yang melakukannya adalah pemuda yang tingginya pada saat itu belum mencapai 170 cm dan figur tubuhnya yang masih terlihat kecil dan mungil untuk remaja lelaki berumur 16 tahun.

"Nah, Yamamoto-kun. Kita langsung membahas topik tentang kedatangan kami kesini. Kami secara formal ingin mengajakmu untuk bergabung di klub baseball SMA Seidou. Kami membutuhkan keahlianmu." Ujar Takashima sambil membenarkan kacamatanya, kali ini wanita itu menatap Yamamoto lekat-lekat.

"Tahun ini kami juga menargetkan untuk tampil di Koshien, kalau bisa sampai di finalnya dan memenangkan titel pemenang. Kebetulan juga kami memerlukan seorang _catcher_ yang handal. Bila kau masuk ke SMA Seidou, aku yakin Wataru-kun dan Okumura-kun akan merasa sedikit tenang mempunyai junior yang merupakan _catcher_ handal seperti mereka. Kau tahu kalau kami memiliki beberapa _pitcher_ dengan kemampuan dan _skill_ yang berbeda satu sama lain" lanjut Kominato.

Yamamoto mulai berkeringat dingin. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu keputusan apa yang akan ia ambil. Bila ia menyetujuinya, akan ada kesempatan ia melawan tim-tim serta pemain-pemain hebat dan itu membuatnya senang. Namun, ia akan meninggalkan Namimori, meninggalkan ayahnya dan meninggalkan _famiglia-_ nya. Akan tetapi, bila ia menolaknya, ia akan melakukan hal yang merupakan kebalikannya bila ia menyetujui tawaran tersebut. Di satu sisi, ia bisa melihat dirinya mengenakan seragam baseball SMA Seidou, di sisi lain ia juga dapat melihat seorang anggota Varia dengan auranya yang menyeramkan sedang mengasah pedang tepat di depannya.

 _Squalo akan memburu dan membunuhku._ Pikir Yamamoto dengan keringat dingin. Pemuda itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan kepalanya tertunduk. Sementara itu, Kominato dan Takashima saling bertukar pandang dengan ekspresi khawatir. Sang ayah juga mengetukkan jemarinya ke meja, pertanda ia juga mengkhawatirkan putranya.

Namun, beberapa menit kemudian, tangan terkepal Yamamoto mulai merenggang dan pemuda itu menghela napas.

"Aku sudah.. Menetapkan jawabanku." Ujar Yamamoto. Pemuda itu akan membuka mulutnya ketika sebuah teriakan yang berasal dari luar restoran menghentikannya.

"TERIMA TAWARAN ITU, YAMAMOTO-KUN!" sebuah teriakan terdengar. Teriakan itu membuat keempat penghuni ruangan itu terkejut. Yamamoto sangat mengenal suara tersebut. Refleks, ia berdiri dari tempat ia duduk dan berlari ke pintu depan.

Di depan restorannya, ia bertemu dengan Tsuna dengan napas terengah-engah dan keringat membanjiri wajah sang ketua kesepuluh Vongola itu. Pemuda dengan rambut coklat susu yang melawan gravitasi itu menatap Yamamoto sebelum berkata,

"Aku mohon, terimalah tawaran itu, Yamamoto-kun. Ini adalah SMA Seidou kau tahu? Salah satu SMA yang terkenal akan kehebatannya di sirkuit baseball SMA. Kesempatan ini takkan muncul untuk kedua kalinya. Baseball adalah hidupmu, Yamamoto-kun." Ujar Tsuna sambil membuka halaman di buku catatan Yamamoto dan memperlihatkannya kepada Yamamoto.

"Kau masih mencintai baseball, Yamamoto-kun. Teruskanlah memainkan olahraga yang kau cintai itu."

Yamamoto tercengang. Ia benar-benar tidak menduga Tsuna akan berkata seperti ini kendati Yamamoto dan Gokudera telah bersumpah untuk mendalami kemampuan dan _skill_ mereka masing-masing ketika sudah menginjak SMA. Namun, apabila Yamamoto masuk ke SMA Seidou, tiga tahun masa SMA-nya akan ia gunakan untuk berlatih baseball. Bukan untuk berlatih untuk melindungi Tsuna.

"Tetapi, Tsuna.. Bagaimana dengan sumpah yang aku dan Gokudera sudah lakukan untuk—" perkataan Yamamoto terpotong oleh Tsuna yang segera menjawab,

"Kita bisa menunda itu. Aku yakin Gokudera-kun dan kakek akan mengerti bila aku berbicara dengan mereka. Aku tidak mau dilindungi oleh seseorang yang mengorbankan sesuatu yang dicintainya demi diriku. Aku juga tidak pantas dipanggil 'bos' atau apapunlah itu bila aku tidak bisa memberi _tangan kiri_ ku kebahagiaan yang ia berhak dapat." Tutur Tsuna.

"Tetapi, Tsuna.. Apakah permintaanku ini... terlalu egois?" tanya Yamamoto dengan nada kecil. Kepalanya menunduk, terlalu takut untuk melihat ekspresi di wajah Tsuna.

Tsuna berjalan kearah sahabatnya, dan dengan satu tangan, ia mengangkat wajah Yamamoto, sedikit memaksa agar pemuda itu memandangnya. Mata keduanya bertemu. "Tidak ada salahnya untuk egois, Yamamoto-kun. Kau berhak untuk tetap memainkan olahraga yang kau cintai dan aku tidak berhak untuk melarangmu." Jawab Tsuna dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Yamamoto terdiam sejenak sebelum mengacak-acak rambutnya dan menghela napas panjang.

"Terima kasih, Tsuna. Aku berjanji hanya untuk tiga tahun ini saja." Ujar Yamamoto. Setelah itu sang _rain guardian_ tersenyum lebar dan tiba-tiba berlutut di depan Tsuna dan kepala tertunduk (membuat Tsuna salah tingkah, malu dan terkejut) lalu berkata,

" _Jyuudaime,_ izinkan saya untuk memainkan olahraga yang saya cintai ini selama 3 tahun ke depan. Saya berjanji suatu hari nanti Anda dan segenap anggota Vongola _famiglia_ dan yang lain akan duduk di salah satu bangku di tribun stadium Koshien dan saya akan berada di lapangan _diamond_ sebagai salah satu pemain." Ikrar Yamamoto. Tsuna melongo dan bengong selama beberapa detik, sebelum bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Tetapi, kau dan aku akan berbincang setelah ini. Kau seharusnya memberitahuku atau Gokudera tentang ini. Kita bisa membantumu." Nasehat Tsuna. Yamamoto beranjak sambil tertawa kecil dan menggumamkan permintaan maaf. Keduanya kemudian masuk bersama ke restoran Takesushi sambil mengobrol.

Salah satu topik obrolan mereka ialah bagaimana cara memberitahu berita ini kepada seorang pria berambut abu-abu panjang tanpa harus meladeni satu anggota Varia yang akan mengamuk dan mengayun-ayunkan pedangnya dengan amarah dan berteriak 'VOOOIII' dengan lantang.

* * *

"Saya menerima tawaran beasiswa dari Anda sekalian untuk bermain di SMA Seidou." Tutur Yamamoto kepada Takashima dan Kominato. Kedua orang itu bertukar pandang dengan senyuman lega. Di belakang _counter_ , Tsuna dan sang ayah mengacungkan jempol kepada Yamamoto sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Ah! Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau besok kalau kau mengunjungi SMA kami besok? Aku bisa memberimu tur di SMA Seidou dan mengurus beberapa surat penting?" tawar Takashima sambil merogoh tasnya dan memberikan kartu nama miliknya.

"Ah, Sawada-kun juga boleh ikut kok. Aku yakin kau ingin mengetahui juga bukan SMA yang nanti akan kamu tuju?" tanya Kominato sambil tersenyum kearah Tsuna yang sedang meminum air, sebelum memuncratkannya ke lantai dan terbatuk-batuk.

"A-Apa?" tanya Tsuna sambil mengelap mulutnya. Sepertinya ia mendengar sesuatu yang salah. Apa tadi katanya? Aku juga akan masuk ke SMA Seidou? Tanya Tsuna kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Ya. Tadi kami menerima telepon dari guru privatmu dan Yamamoto-kun juga. Bahwa kau, Sawada-kun dan kedua temanmu yang bernama Gokudera-kun dan Dokuro-san, kemungkinan akan masuk ke SMA Seidou tahun depan. Bagaimana kalau tidak sekalian saja besok kalian juga mengunjungi SMA kami?" usul Takashima.

 _Ah. Reborn itu... Aku akan berbicara kepadanya nanti._ Batin Tsuna. Namun, Tsuna tetap mengangguk, menyetujui usulan yang diberikan oleh Takashima. Ia membuat _mental note_ untuk membicarakan perihal ini kepada ibunya dan Gokudera serta Chrome dan juga, kalau memungkinkan, menginterogasi Reborn tentang mengapa tidak memberitahunya terlebih dahulu.

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi dan Tsuna, Chrome, Gokudera serta Yamamoto tengah berjalan di lingkungan SMA Seidou. Sekolah itu cukup besar dan memiliki dua lapangan baseball dan sebuah asrama yang khusus ditempati oleh para pemain baseball.

"Uwaah! Lihat, Tsuna! Gokudera! Peralatan mereka lengkap sekali!" ujar Yamamoto sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

"Kau benar-benar tahu kalau tim baseball sekolah ini tidak bisa dipandang remeh ketika kau melihat perlengkapan serta fasilitas penunjangnya seperti ini ya, Jyuudaime?" komentar Gokudera yang juga melihat sekelilingnya. Ia tidak mengakuinya, tetapi ia cukup mengaguminya. Tsuna dan Chrome hanya mengangguk mendengar komentar Gokudera.

" _Ame_ -san pasti akan merasa betah disini." tutur Chrome sambil tersenyum kecil. " _Bossu_ , sudah dengar? Katanya Kaoru-san berhasil mendapat beasiswa ke SMA Yakushi lho."

"Eh! SMA Yakushi? Tim yang di pertandingan musim gugur beberapa waktu lalu melawan SMA Seidou? Berarti akan ada kesempatan Yamamoto-kun akan melawan Kaoru-kun dong!" ucap Tsuna terkejut.

"Hei, _yakyuu-baka!_ Kau harus bisa mengalahkannya ya kalau waktu itu sampai tiba!" seru Gokudera kepada Yamamoto, yang hanya dibalas dengan lambaian tangan si pemuda berambut hitam yang berjalan di depan mereka.

"Ah! Kau pasti Yamamoto Takeshi yang diceritakan oleh Harucchi!" seru seseorang sambil menunjuk Yamamoto dari balik pagar. Keempat remaja itu melompat terkejut mendengar seruan kencang tersebut. Mereka melihat seorang remaja lelaki dengan seragam baseball SMA Seidou, yang tampak beberapa tahun lebih tua dari mereka, tersenyum lebar kearah keempat murid SMP itu.

"Aku dengar kau seorang _catcher_ , bagaimana kalau kau menangkap beberapa bolaku? Miyuki brengsek itu tidak mau meladeniku dan Koushuu sedang sibuk juga." Pinta remaja itu sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya, seperti memohon. "Bagaimana? Kamu mau tidak?"

Yamamoto menengok kearah Tsuna, Chrome dan Gokudera yang hanya mengangkat bahu mereka, sebelum kembali kearah remaja itu dan berkata dengan senyum lebar. "Ah tentu saja! Aku juga sedang menunggu Takashima-san. Sepertinya kalau untuk beberapa kali lemparan tidak akan masalah?" jawab Yamamoto sambil berjalan kearah pagar.

"Oh, aku Sawamura Eijun! Aku salah satu _pitcher_ di tim ini. Salam kenal, Yamamoto Takeshi!"

* * *

DEKITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA astaga ini udah berapa bulan membusuk di komputer orz dan seperti yang kalian lihat ini ada crossover dengan anime baseball favorit saya, Diamond no Ace, tetapi karena mereka hanya sebagai 'numpang lewat' jadi saya tidak masukkan ke xover :")

Percaya sama saya ini sebenarnya jauh lebih panjang karena saya awalnya mau eksplor Tsuna juga tetapi saya malah malas/DIBUANG JAUH-JAUH/

Saya senang mengeksplor Yamamoto karena saya yakin dibalik wajahnya yang ceria, dia sering mengalami konflik batin dengan dirinya sendiri :) dan saya memilih tema 'Apakah Yamamoto akan melanjutkan bermain baseball atau tidak' sebagai tema fanfic ini lmao

Terakhir, tell me what you guys think about this!


End file.
